Keep Moving
by DragonRiderWarrior
Summary: Jessie Claw was a normal town girl if you don't count the love of hunting and fighting. Anyway Jessie was heading on for a hunt when all of a sudden this falling ship came flying across the sky. Jessie as the adventure type so you kinda guess what going to happen
1. Chapter 1

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 1

All around me the forest sang. The wind whispers a soft lullaby through the pine trees with the birds chirping in the background. I could also the running rivers in the distance. I could smell the sweet scent of the far away flowers along with the pine trees. I could even feel the temperature slowly lower from warm to cold as the sun falls behind the mountains. The sign of another day had end.

I sat up in the tree enjoying life breathing. I smile as I watch a small red fox come out from his den. I watch in the far distance a heard of deer move into the meadow. I breath in and out the fresh air. I sigh in peace.

Today is a peaceful day. Oh how rude of me. my name is Jessie Claw but I like to be call Night Claw. As you can see I am enjoying the wonderful forest that I grow up almost all my life.

Now let me tell you a little about myself. I was born in a small town call Stone Valley that you could see is close by to the forest and that I come here a lot. anyway I have a older sister by two years name Kate and my parents are a happy lovely couple. Though my mom isn't actually my real mom, she my step-mother. You see about a couple years ago when I was maybe about seven years old my real mother die in a bank robbing. She work at that bank for almost her whole life only to die there.

My mother was a kind woman always nice to everyone she met and always helping. I miss her dearly. At time I wish she didn't die but someone else. I know it wrong but you would want your mother but I later learn to accept it. It apart of life. People die every day but at the same time people are born everyday day. What matter is how you deal with it? You're not the only one hurting and you might have to be strong for them.

Well after mom die, everything change. Like me and my sister we use to be the best of sisters in the town maybe the whole world. We did everything together and we both had each other backs. Not anymore. Kate and I were hurting and we didn't know what to do. Dad couldn't help because he was hurting as well much more than us. I went into hunting and fighting while Kate went into fashion and make up.

It all started when mom die but like I say before thing happen and you just have to keep moving and hope for the best. Hope everything work out in the end.

I hear flapping wings follow that by a weight on my shoulder. I look over and I couldn't help but smile at it who it was. It nothing more than my friend Wind Storm the silver hawk. I pet her head with my finger. "Wind Storm how are you. I haven't seen you in a long time" I said. My answer was just a twit of her head.

I smile at her. "We'll have you seen Sprit by any chance" I ask. She only flaps her wings meaning a no.

I frown at the answer. "Well I guess we'll wait for him to show himself" I said. she twit her head. I chuckle at her. Wind Storm found her with a broken wing. I help her back to heath. Since then we been friends. Wind Storm doesn't live with me. She like you knows a friend next door. She will come in once and while to visit. Same goes for Sprit.

I blink as I hear my stomach growl. I chuckle nervously while Wind Storm flows off me and around the tree. "Well looks like I'm going hunting" I said while I rub my neck.

I started climbing down the tree but I almost fall when I hear a loud boom. I look up and I gasp at what I was seeing. A giant ship thing flies across the sky but I notice that it was on fire. I flinch as a loud blast open the side of the ship. I also notice two things fall out but it was too far and too fast to see what fall.

I jump half way down the tree and started running towards the falling ship. But sudden Wind Storm flys infront of me and flapping her wings crazy in my face. I knew that she was trying to stop me. I smile at her before rolling under her before running towards the ship.

"Come on Wind Storm" I call out, "where you sense of adventure".

I laugh as I dough her claws. I kept running to the ship. Little did I know this will change my life as I know it?

_**Review **_


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 2

I finally got to the fallen ship. It wasn't hard I just had to follow the black smoke. I stood behind a tree waiting for something. For what I don't know but I do know that I should wait.

It was all quiet. The peaceful forest was quiet. Nothing move. Nothing spoke. It like the calm before the storm. It seem like if time stood still. The only sound was made by the burning fire.

I flinch as there was a roaring and screeching noise. That seem to wake the forest as every life being begin to run away or fly away and made any noise. I cover my ears and duck down when there was a loud blast.

I then hear growling and hissing. I slowly stand up and my jaw drop. Three black things with no eyes and a being with a human shape with a crab like face. One thing for sure as bloody hell. These beings were aliens.

I watch as these black creatures surround the uh only uh. You know what right now I'm going to call him Craby since he has a crab like face. Anyway they surround Craby but I notice the green liquid drip off of him.

It didn't take me long to realized that he was bleeding and in need of help.

One of those monsters then leaps for Craby and without thinking I throw a flying star. With the force it sent it off balance but it mange to land on its feet. I notice that the star only metal with the thing's blood. I also realized that this thing has acid for blood. For sure as hell gotta be careful.

I smile nervously as I along with a smile. "hehe uh hi" I said. My answer was a charging monster. I dough to the right but my head was almost slice off by its razor like tail.

I roll to the side when the tail strikes again. I snap back to my feet and I grab my swords. I block the attacks three times but I was push back from the force each time. I miss one strike to my side. I hiss in pain I look down to my side. A river of my blood flow.

I growl at that bastrad. "You will pay for that" I growl. It hisses in return before it charges at me. I give a battle cry before I charge forward. I slide to the side and I slice the monster's arm clean off. I leap away from the acid blood. It screech from the pain but it got up and charge at me again.

I dough to the left before grabbing the tail. The thing wags it tail and tries to get me off but I held on. When it realized that I wasn't getting off it started chasing me AKA started chasing it tail. I couldn't help but laugh.

Then a idea hit me. I let go of the tail and hop onto it back. I wrap my legs tight around it neck. It hiss, kick and buck trying it hardest to get me off. It screech in annoying. At the corner of my eye I notice the tail was heading my way. I leap forward and upside in the air. I saw the tail slice the head off. It fall on it's side before I land on my feet.

I was out of breath but I manage to smirk. I turn around when I hear a screech and I saw another charging me. I was ready to fight. I was ready to dough and I had my swords ready. I growl slightly but then suddenly Craby body slam the beast.

I nod to Craby and he nod in return but I notice that another monster was sneaking up on him. I found my voice somehow. "WATCH OUT" I shout. I push him away as I gave the monster an upper cut. I hiss from the pain as I wave my hand. Fuck that hurt like a bitch. I try to get the sting out of my hand.

I then notice the two monster started to circle Craby and I. we were back to back as we watch them circle us. Damn this guy is tall. I'm only six feet tall and he probably about eight feet tall.

That didn't matter right now. I watch as the monster hiss and growl at us. I breathe heavily in tiredness and in small fear. "So I'll take ugly on the left and you take uglier on the right" I said.

I didn't get answer from him as ugly hiss and charge at me. I from my swords into a X shape as I charge forward. I block the strikes but I was push back from the force. I yell as I slice and kick back. I dough left and right as it strike me. it snatch my check by a little and I bet it cut some of my hair as well.

It then butthead me the air left me. I drop my swords and I curse under my breath for being careless. I roll away when it try to stomp me. I snap at my feet before I gave the beast a round house kick. I did a back flip while being in the air before landing on my feet.

I growl as I glare at it while it slowly crawls to me. It hiss and growl. I held my fists up and my legs apart. Ready for it to charge me. We circle it each determined who will strike first. I decide to strike first. I charge forward with a battle cry. I screech before charging as well. It swipe at me but I dough it and I gave it an upper cut.

I try to ignore the pain in the hand but it still hurt. I hiss from the pain but in that time the air left me again. Along with a very heavy weight ontop of me. the monster try to bite me but I grab the mouth at the last second. My eyes widen when a second mouth appers. It try to bite me and it hiss and screech at me. I struggle under the weight and strength of this monster but I wasn't giving up.

I raise my legs up and with all my strength I kick the monster off. I snap to my feet and to add it I gave it an upper cut. I hiss as the familer sting return. "son of a bitch" I hiss.

I saw the beast getting up and I ran for my closes sword. I turn around when I hear it screech. It leaps into the air and showing it large teeth and it second mouth. Big mistake for the fucker. I throw my sword like a spear at the monster. It stabs into the chest and acid rain everywhere. Lucky though I was a good distance away.

I look to see if the beast was dead. I growl in annoy as I saw that it was a barely alive. I charge forward and on the way I grab my second sword. When I got to the monster I stab it in the head before slicing it off.

I breathe heavily before I mount my two prize swords back on my back. That was a good fight. I turn around from the dead body of the beast and towards Craby. He just killed the monster and now was looking at me.

Now that our lives weren't on the line. I got a good look at him. He was tall that for sure. He was a black skin with silver stripes that remind that of a tiger. He was very muscle with a six pack and he only wore of dark brown lion-cloth. He had black dread locks that reach his shoulder. Then his eyes were of a dark blue.

I notice that he was looking at me as I was looking at him. I was going to say something but Craby's eyes close before he fall. I ran over to him. Uh how can I know that he was alive? Uh where do I check?

Without thinking I place my head on his chest where maybe his heart might be. Sure enough I hear a loud heart beat. Good he alive.

I pick up his arm and place it over my shoulder before I wrap a arm behind his back. Damn he heavy. I start dragging him towards the nearest river.

By the time I reach the river. I was out of breath and I felt like blacking out. Somehow I just kept going. I set Craby up by a tree close to the river. I didn't have a rag or anything to clean his wound so I took off my tank top. I shiver at the coldness of the forest. If I didn't wore a bra I will be colder but I ignore the cold and start my work.

_**Review **_


	3. Chapter 3

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 3

I wipe the last of my wounds with the rag that Wind Storm gave me. I wish she gave me one earlier so I won't have to give up my tank top but that nothing to cry over with. Though if it was Kate then yeah she will cry over it. I roll my eyes of the thought of my older sister.

I sigh before I look over to Craby he was still out cold. I wonder how long he will be out. Oh well I guess I will only wait till he wake. I grab my swords to see if they were ok.

I look at the two old blades that might be old as time it self. My grandmother found in hash snowy mountains of Antarctica. My grandmother told me that these swords were actually fangs from the dragons Light and Dark.

She told me from the natives of Antarctica that legend had it that only three warriors were able to hold the swords in all of history. No one is able to hold them unless you die in some way. grandmother told me of people who wanted to swords for money but when they touch it they age faster than you could blink and they become nothing but dust.

I ask her how the swords didn't turn her into dust. She could only answer as I don't know. But when I frist saw them I could only do was touch them. I hear my grandmother yell out in warning but it was too late. I touch the swords but nothing happen to me. in fact what happen was that I felt a deep bond to the swords.

I look at the swords. If you look really close or know how to built swords then you could see that they do look like fangs. One sword was white as snow with a crystal blue slash and a blue and white handle. While the other one was black as the night sky with a blood red slash and a red and black handle. Even though these swords are different they word together was one sword.

You between you and me. at time when I was lonely or in deep sadness I sometimes hear distance whisper and it always lead to the swords. When I try to talk it will be silence. I just think it only loneness and I just want to hear someone speak.

But I think these swords as friends and comrades. I not sure what their names are but I could only name them after the two dragons that were thought to have come from. Light and Dark.

I look back to Craby and I froze when I saw that he was close to me. I went to grab my swords but he grabs me by the throat. I struggle against the grip but he only tightens till I could hardly breathe. It was getting harder to breathe so I stop my struggling. I felt dizzy but then breathe more clearly. I guess he notice that I wasn't breathing well.

He look at me as I look back to him. I glare at him with a slight growl. He return it but full force. I couldn't help and I don't know how but I look down in submission. I had my eyes close and I hear him purr to my submission.

I could feel his eyes roam my body along with his free hand. I whine and whimper as he touch at my worst wound. He the slide his hand up and up until my eyes pop wide open. I think I got the biggest blush in all of history.

Craby had grabbed my one of my breast. He holds it like it was like an apple and he squeeze it like it was a stress ball. Damn I wish I didn't use my shirt as a rag to clean his wounds.

Well after Craby had stop playing with my goods he move his hand upward. He touches my face and rubs my cheek before he got to my hair. I whine as he pulls on it and then he started to comb it. It combs it until he went to my ridden that was holding my hair. He pulls it off and my long black hair was free. It reaches up to my waist.

He combs my hair a couple times before he went to each my bandana. I growl as I found new found strength came from nowhere but I sure as hell was going to use it. I grab his arms and twist it and throw him over. he land in the river with a loud splash.

"DON'T TOUCH THE BAND" I shout. I huff before I grab my swords and mount them on my back. I started walking away with my head held high with my arms cross. "you help a guy and this what you get in return" I mumble.

"unbelievable" I said.

I hear Craby roar and from the sound it he was piss. I growl before I grab a rock and aim it at his head. I throw and it hit hard that he just fell right back into the water. "SHUT UP" I shout.

I turn around and kept walking towards my home. I mumble on the way. men they all the same no matter what they are or no matter where they came from. Men are all the same.

I look at Wind Storm as she land on my shoulder. "do you have to deal with hawk dudes like us human girls had to deal with human men" I ask. She only titles her head and I could only smile at her.

When I got home I went straight to the shower. I didn't felt hungry so I skip it. I went to bed. Though in the middle of the night I hear something from down stair. I get out of bed with my shot gun that I always keep beside my bed.

I get out of my room and slowly make my way down stair. I check all the room but found nothing. I then made my way to the basement. The basement is like my second room. No one goes in without my permission.

I slowly went down the stairs. I look around but I found nothing out of the normal. When I made to my trophy room though. That was different.

There in the middle of the whole room. On the table where I make my prey into trophies were skulls of the beasts I killed.

I snap my head to the open window when I felt the small breeze. I then hear a loud roar that sound of Craby but it was much louder then before. when I hear him roar it was when he was angry but now though it different.

I don't know but it sound like power or it saying I'm worthy. I felt it was luring me but I hold my ground. I then hear what sound like growls or purrs. What I hear next made me freeze up. _Mate. Worthy._

"who there" I call out, "come out you two. I could hear you".

They didn't show but I hear what they say. _Worthy mate._

_**Review **_


	4. Chapter 4

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 4

Ok I'm going insane I just know it. NO it might be a dream yes it a dream and any moment I will wake up and start getting ready for work. But I'm going to be smart and not hurt myself and instead go for my bed.

I tackle the bed before falling asleep but I regret it.

_**Dream**_

_I open my eyes and I was greeted by the crystal clear sky. I sit up and I look around to see that I was in a field of flowers. I could hear a river nearby and I could hear the birds sing along with the river. I stand up and I look down to see that was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress. My hair was down with a couple of flowers. _

_I look around again before I froze when I hear a roar that I never hear before from anywhere but the thing though is that I hear two. One sound powerful and threating but the other was gentle and peace. _

_My eyes widen when I saw two dragons. One of white as snow with a light blue under belly and eyes, it flew with grace and shine brightly in the sun. The other was of a different story. It was black as darkness itself with a blood red under belly and eyes. It flow with power and shadow everything it path. _

_They flew in circle around me and despite the different in the two they flew like one. They follow each other's moment. I stood in awe when they the white dragon shot ice while the other shot fire. It mixes together beautifully. But then sudden I hear a loud noise and it didn't take me long to realized that it was my alarm clock. _

_I hear the two roars loudly much louder than the alarm that it hurt my ears badly. I cover my ears but I still hear them. Then another roar out that was much louder than the two dragons's roars. I look to see Craby roaring high to the sky with his chest puff out and his hands in fist. _

_It silences the dragons and they only listen but I could hear of a slight purring. Worthy mate. I hear them say. I look over to Craby as he became quiet but not for long for I hear him purr. I then watch as the two dragons flew over to him. They lay down at his sides like loyal pets and they purr at him but Craby paid no mind to them. He only stare at me and he only purr. _

_Then around us change to different scenes. I saw battles, wars and hunts with Craby in every one. I saw him roar in victory. I saw many skulls of different kinds. I saw many of him. His people. I saw them celebration over a hunt. _

_I look back to him only to see him holding a hand out for me. I want to walk forward but I hold my ground. I only narrow my eyes but before I could say anything my alarm clock ring out loudly._

**End of Dream **

I sit up in my bed. I look over to my swords that hang proudly on the side wall. I don't know if it me or not but I could of swore that I saw the swords glow. I ignore it and I turn off my annoying alarm clock. I get out of my bed before I set off to the bathroom.

I get out of the bathroom with my black t-shirt with a blue dragon shape on the right side of the shirt and another on the back. With dark blue jeans with my black combat boots. this is what I had to wear at work. I look over to my swords before leaving the room and to work.

Where I work is a good place. It a restaurant calls the Blue Dragon. It the best restaurant in town and the owner is Max Stone my boss but my teacher who taught me everything. But he a really good friend and he kinda became a father to me after my mother's murder.

I enter the restaurant and I was greeted by the familiar bell. I smile as I could smell Max's cooking. I smile as I saw my best friend Skylar serving coffee to Benny. What small town everyone knows everyone.

"Hey Claw what up" said Lily. Another co-worker.

"Nothing much and you" I ask.

"Nothing at the moment" Lily said with smile. I smile in return.

"Lily can I have more coffee please" shout Joe.

"Sure thing Joe" said Lily, she look at me, "duties calls catch you around".

"See ya" I said.

I enter the break room and I set my jacket and skateboard in my locker. I grab my apron and wrap it around my waist. I close my locker and I turn around only to yelp as Craby stood there. I notice that he wasn't wearing only his lion-cloth but in full armor.

He purr but I growl at him. "No you get the hell out of here NOW. I was hoping that this was a dream it not so I'm making lines. You just cross one. You don't come where I work so leave now!" I shout. I glare at him. "don't make me throw you out and I know I can" I shout.

He growls before he disappears. I sigh. "Please any god out there that this is a dream and that you are not messing up my life" I said before leaving the break room.

Later that day near night I was washing dishes alongside Skylar. She was talking about how her parents were being a pain again. Skylar's parents are always a pain and I agree. Mrs. River whenever I visit Skylar at home well always make me feel like a princess and even try to dress me up like one. While she treat her own daughter like a maid. Mr. River is almost the same in some kind of way. he will stand in the background and say which one looks good and tell Skylar to get something.

When I'm not around they tell Skylar to this do that and all sorts. It annoying as Mr. and Mrs. River are the annoying, dumbest and rude couple of all town. I sigh as I started to think about my afternoon evening follow that to the night and dream. Was it all just a dream? I'm I still sleeping. No I will have fish hands if it was a dream. So I'm not dreaming.

"Hey Claw you alright" Skylar ask.

"Huh oh uh yeah I'm fine" I lie.

She gives me a questionable look. "Claw, remember you can tell me anything you know that right" she said.

"Yeah I know" I said with smile, "that why you are a great best friend". Though you might freak out when seeing Craby and think your insane. Which I think I am insane though.

"Damn straight" said Skylar. I sigh in relief.

I hear the bell ring from the front door. "I'll get it" I said.

I get to the front and I frown when I saw that it was Trent. The biggest jerk and cheater but he is still a customer and I still have to treat him with represt. "Hello Trent what can I get you" I ask.

"I will like a cherry coke along with a angle cake" he said with a smirk and he wink at me, "but oh the angle cake and cherry are here".

I growl slightly no way I'm I giving my innocent to this asshole. "Sorry we ran out of Angle cakes and we only serve diet coke or regular" I said.

"Come on sexy I could make you into a woman" he said.

"No thanks" I said.

"You can't be alone forever sexy" said Trent.

"I like being alone" I said.

"But a beautiful angle just can't be alone" said Trent.

"I may look like a angle but I sure as hell act like a demon" I said, "now what do you want".

"I want you" he said.

I growl at him. "Well you're not going to order anything then I will just leave" I said.

I grab a box and went to the table to clear and clean. I got the tip and place it in my apron. I yelp when someone slap my ass. I turn around with a growl with a blush on my cheeks. Trent stood there with a smirk.

"Oh feisty I love that about you" Trent said.

"I hate you" I shout.

He then wraps his arms around my waist. "Come on babe I could make your dreams come true" said Trent.

I could beat him to a bloodily pulp but his brother is a cop and he could kick my ass into jail. "Though are my deepest nightmares and let me go" I shout.

"How about you give me a kiss. I will love it and you will too" said Trent.

I smirk as I saw Max walk out of the kitchen. He was piss off. Max was the strongest man in town and maybe in the whole world. He a good nice guy but you never want to be on his bad side. Everyone knows it even the cops know it.

Max grabs Trent and jerks him off of me. Max growl and Trent look like he just piss himself. "Haven't you mother taught you how to treat a woman" shout Max.

Trent only whimpers there. "WELL" shout Max.

"Uh yes sir" whimper Trent.

"Well she didn't a good job or you weren't listening" shout Max. I could only smile as Max drag the trash out and kick him out.

"Don't you dare come back here you piece of shit" shout Max. He came back inside and he smile when he saw me.

"Thanks Max" I said.

"Anytime and you tell me whenever you have a problem got that" said Max.

"Got it" I said.

"Alright now get going home and yes I know it an hour early but after dealing with that brat. Go home and rest" said Max.

I couldn't smile and I couldn't help but hug him. "Thanks Max" I said.

"You're welcome now getting going" said Max with a smile.

"Will do" I said with a smile. I get to the break room grab my stuff and say good night to everyone before leaving.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Trent walks down the side walk while cursing under his breath. "That old fucker and bitch. Can't even have a good meal" he said.

He turn into an ally and sat down on a box before started to smoke. "But I'm not giving up until that ass is mine" Trent mumble.

He kept enjoying smoking until he hears clicking. He looks around but saw nothing. He ignores it but the clicking was heard again. He off the box that was sitting on and started to look around. Nothing was see or hear.

That was until he hears a loud bang. He turns around and he was shock to see a human shape in the dark. It growl at him and he slowly back away with fear. The thing slowly walks out of the shadow and into the dim light.

Trent was looking where he was going before he trip over a trash can. He gasps as the thing bring out some sort of weapon. "Please don't kill me" Trent beg, "I will give you anything".

The thing didn't listen and walk forward. "Look you don't want me. You could kill the people who work at the Blue Dragon" Trent said. That only angers the thing more. It roars and Trent screams in fear.

Then everything became deadly silence in the dark ally.

_**Review **_


	5. Chapter 5

Keep Moving

Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs

Enjoy

Chapter 5

I got home and I took long warm bath. I had dinner before I went to bed. I was almost half way into dream land when I hear something coming from the basement. I snap out of bed at lightning speed. I had my hand gun and I went straight to the basement. I swear if it Craby I'm going to beat the crap out of him. First he grab my good, second he come to my job and third had broken in and out of my home…twice!

I got to my basement and I look around before my eyes pop out of my head. There on my work table was another skull but this time it was human. Ok now I scared a bit. Sure I deal with black monster alien but when it evolve humans and seeing the dead body. It sent chills down throughout my body.

I tense up when I felt something on my hips, follow by purring. It somehow made be relax and calm. I look over my shoulder but I didn't see anything. But I know that Craby was there. I was right as he appear himself.

He got closer to me and I felt his chest against my back. He purrs as he side his hand up and down my side. I shiver at the feeling and I sigh. This is nice. WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT I'M I THINKING! THIS IS BAD! BAD JESSIE BAD! I look up to his face when I hear a hiss of air.

He took off his mask and set it on his waist. All of a sudden I felt hot but at the same time it felt good. I moan slightly as he started to rub my sides again. My eyes widen when I hear him speak. "Mate" he purr.

That snaps me out of this fucking daze. I elbow him and he get go with a roar of pain. I then grab his arm and flip him over. Before he land to the ground I give him a round house kick and he slam into the wall.

I then grab my bandana and wrap around my face like a bandit. "WHAT THE HELL" I shout.

Craby got up from the ground and growl at me. I growl right back to him. "OK I know that you got speak so start talking and giving my answers. Like who the hell are you or better what the hell are you and WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" I shout.

Craby seem to back down a bit as I give him the wolf's evil eyes. I learn that from Spirit he will always give me that look when I was hiding something or I was in trouble.

"very well I am in your language name Shadow and I am a Yautja from the Night clan" he said.

"Well I'm Jessie Claw but you could call me Night Claw" I said.

"Night Claw a lovely name for you mate" Shadow said.

"wait hold it there! Mate? What the hell do you mean?" I ask.

"I choose you as my mate. I saw how you fought the hard meat. I saw you as a worthy mate" Shadow said.

"NO WAY! I'm going to be your mate and you could forget about it" I growl.

"is that a challenge" he said, "if it is then I will accept it".

"go to hell" I shout as I give him the finger. I storm away and went straight to my bedroom. I slam the door and made sure the door was lock along with my window. Once my head touch the pillow I was out like a light.

_**Spirit's P.O.V.**_

I travel through the forest I head over to visit my human friend Night Claw. I haven't see her for months now and it will be good to see her again. I could remember the time I met Night Claw. She was of barley coming out of pup hood and into a very young adult. I save her from a bear and since then her and I had bond close to a father and daughter.

She will tell me everything and I will be there to listen. I taught her as much as I could in hunting but with speaking she can't understand what I say. But that never broke our bond. I care for Night Claw and I will protect her with my very life.

I arrive to a river and I decide to rest after a long travel. I take a drink and I look into my odd eyes. One was golden while the other was bright blue. That not only odd thing about me, my fur is of dark blue. I don't care how my looks go, this is how I was born.

I snap back up when I hear the sound of hissing. I was confuse I have never hear this kind of hissing before. I hear it from snakes but never like this. I sense something and I swiftly leap away. I saw a splash of water and I saw that it was of a sharp tail. I look to it owner and I was shock to see it was of a black monster.

It hiss in challenging me and I return it with my own snarl. I get into a threating and fighting stand as I snarl and growl at this creature. I hear a splash from behind me and I saw that it was another creature. I felt a bit of fear in me as I never face these things before but I am a wolf. A hunter and a predator not prey.

They crawl over to me and I snarl at them to back off and go away. they only ignore me and screech before attacking.

_**Jessie's P.O.V.**_

The next morning was so good. I felt so relax. I think this is one of my rare mornings. I will have gone back to another deep sleep if it wasn't for the fact that I felt a big warm body next to me. Or the arm around my waist, the combing of my hair and oh yeah the damn purring.

I growl as I jump out of bed and I glare at Shadow with a wolf glare. I notice that he shiver a bit. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM" I shout.

"you look peaceful while you sleep" he said.

"I DON'T LIKE SOMEONE WATCHING ME WHILE I SLEEP" I shout.

"I didn't hear you complaining" Shadow said.

"WELL I AM NOW SO GET THE FUCK OUT" I shout.

Shadow was going to say something but Wind Storm came flying into my room. Right away I notice something in her claw.

"Wind Storm what do you got there" I said. She drop into my hand and land on my shoulder.

I look it over and I froze when I realize what it was. It was once my blue crystal necklace but I gave it to Spirit. Not only was that but parts of the crystal cover in blood. I gasp and Wind Storm realize what I realize and started to flap her wings. Saying "let move and fast".

Without a second thought I grab my swords and I follow Wind Storm out the open window. She fly off with me following her close behind. Please Spirit be alright.

_**Review **_

_**I really don't know how to put a good wolf vs alien fight but I could let anyone volunteer into making one. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 6

I ran as fast as I can after Wind Storm while doughing anything that was in front of me. I know this forest like the back of my hand. I know every rock, bush, tree, log and every river. I know this forest and the forest know me. I had my senses on high and I was alert. I could hear Shadow behind me along with the noises of the forest and I could also smell the forest.

Where Wind Storm was leading me was Devil's Drop. A 30 feet drop waterfall with sharp spike at the bottom. I ran faster if possible as worry and fear wash me completely. I saw a large boulder and I leap over it. In midair I saw Shadow slam into it and I laugh before I landing on my feet and ran off.

When I got to Devil's Drop I froze as I saw Spirit and two of the monsters. One was dead while the other was badly beaten and Spirit was hanging on the cliff. I notice that he too was badly beaten as well. The monster slowly prey to Spirit but he snarl and growl at it. Even close to death Spirit never give up.

I charge forward and kick the monster away. The force of the kick and it fall over the cliff into the sharp rocks below the water fall. I'm not sure if it alive or not.

I ran over to Spirit to help him up but he was already back up. He was badly beaten but somehow manages to keep moving. That Spirit for you.

"Spirit here let me fix your wounds" I said. Though before he could do anything he fall over and I grab him before he hit the ground. Damn he heavy. He probably passes out from the blood lost. I started cleaning and fixing his wounds. I could hear him whimper once and while. I hear Shadow coming from behind me.

"What is that" he ask.

"This Shadow is a wolf and this wolf is a really good friend of mine. His name is Spirit and he save my life before" I said.

"What happen" he ask.

I could only smirk at the memory. "It was a long time ago. It was one of my first days of hunting…"

_**Flashback**_

_I touch the foot prints and I couldn't help but smile. Awesome I'm close to my prey. I follow the track before I got to the ground. Sure enough there in the open flied is a heard of deer. I grab my bow and arrows. I aim it at the biggest bucks. I was going to fire when I hear something from behind me. _

_I turn around slowly and I started shaking. There was a giant brown bear. The bear growl at me before it got on it back legs and roar at me. I yelp before I took off. I ran into the field and the deer all took off once they saw me and the bear. _

_I ran as fast I can but the bear was right behind me. It growl before it swipe at my legs. I fly through the air before I land on my back…hard. I whimper from the pain as a couple of tears fall. I saw that my legs were bleeding from the bear's attack. _

_I hear a growl and I look up to see the bear walk over to me. it growl at me before going back on it back legs. It roar and I close my eyes waiting for the end. But it never came. _

_I open my eyes and I was surprise at what I was seeing. _

_There before me was a wolf. This wolf was a dark blue and it was a giant. It was almost the size of the bear. The wolf growl and snarl at the bear. The bear back away every step the wolf took. _

_The bear then ran off with the wolf at it heels. The wolf was nipping at it heels before the bear was completely gone. The wolf then howl in it victory. I shiver at how deep and powerful the howl was. I started shaking when the wolf turn around and face me. _

_My eyes widen when I saw the wolf's eyes. One eye was golden while the other was a bright blue. I was in a daze just looking into these eyes that I didn't notice that the wolf was walking towards me. _

_The wolf growl and I don't know but I know to look down with my neck showing. I hear him sniffing before I felt something wet. I look to see the wolf was licking my wounds. _

_**End Flashback**_

"…so when my wounds were clean and heal, I name him Spirit and I gave him my necklace. Since then we been friends" I said. I finish the last of Spirit's wounds.

"He sound like a very honorable and strong hunter" Shadow said.

"You got that right. Spirit is also very prideful. He never back down and he never give up. Very stubborn as hell," I said with a smile, "Something I learn from him."

"Interesting" Shadow said.

"Yep well I have to get Spirit back home. His wounds are too much for him to survive like this. I need to watch him for a couple days before I could let him go" I said.

I look at Spirit and I notice that he had grown much more. I have no idea how Spirit could grow this much to be the size of a car or a truck. I even think that he still might be growing. Not only is he so large but he has blue fur. I wondering how he stay unnoticed for years I will never know.

I try to carry him but he weigh like a ton. I look back to Shadow with a blush. "uh can you carry Spirit back" I ask.

I got the feeling he was smirking under that mask of his. "oh course my mate" he said.

"How many times must I tell you I'm not your mate" I growl.

"Not yet" Shadow said. he walk past me with Spirit. I glare at him before following him.

_**Review **_


	7. Chapter 7

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 7

When we got back to the house, I told Shadow to set Spirit inside while I start a fire. Right now I was cooking some deer meat I caught on the way to the house. I sat down in front of the fire making sure the meat was cook right. Sitting on the other side of the fire sat Shadow and he was cleaning the skull of the deer.

I yawn and I stretch and I stop when I hear my bones popping. I sigh in relief with a smile but I glare at Shadow as he was looking at me.

"What" I said.

"Admiring you my mate" he said.

I glare at him with a slight growl. "why do you want me as your mate. when I don't know I'm human. You could get your own mate as one of your kind" I said.

"That might be true but none of the females I seen can't compare to you. Not many of the females in my clan are hunters but the ones are they already have a mate" he said.

"and the one that don't" I said.

"I don't see them worthy and they only want me because of my rank in warrior" Shadow said.

"so basically you want is love" I said.

"Love?" he ask.

"a feeling that you have deeply for one. It really hard to explain because everyone has their kind and way of love. You could only feel yourself but you won't really know at first since you are new to this feeling" I said.

"Then yes I am looking for love" Shadow said.

"And that love is from me" I said, "Why?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling whenever I'm around you. It happens when the first time I saw you. I will push it off but you came in and fought the hard meat. You had a warrior face and I couldn't stop thinking of you and I knew I just have you as my mate" Shadow said.

"I don't know Shadow. I'm nothing here on Earth. Us human only think of rank and looks. If lucky there some rare humans that loves and care. But there not much here in this town. Here I'm nothing. Here I'm just a shadow of my older sister" I said.

"I don't see that. I see a honorable female. A strong and brave female. Today I also saw a caring female" Shadow said, "What those oomens see from you are nothing but fools".

I give him a gentle smile. "Thanks that means a lot to me" I said.

He nod before he hand me over the skull of the deer. I give him a questionable look. "uh what that for" I ask.

"It is your trophy from hunting that creature" he said.

"Why" I ask.

"The creature gave you a challenge so you must have a trophy to remember the hunt" shadow said.

"Oh ok" I said. I grab the skull and set it on my side. I then remember something. "Uh what about the skull. The human one in my basement" I ask.

"That was a gift from me. It was your emery. The dishonorable male" Shadow said.

"Dishonorable male uh…oh! You mean Trent" I said.

"Yes" he said.

"Why" I ask.

"In my culture the male show the females the skulls of their emeries or of the great prey to show a sign of wanting and to court" Shadow said.

So basically a boyfriend giving his girlfriend flowers. Ok got it. "Uh thanks. That was nice of you" I said.

"You're welcome" he said. I notice that his chest puff up. I couldn't help but roll my eyes with a smile. Males.

I notice that the food was done. I got up and started cutting the meat. I got a big piece for Shadow. I went to hand it to him but I notice that Wind Storm was on Shadow's shoulder. I smile as Shadow try to get Shadow's piece of meat.

"came to get a free meal" I said with a smirk. She only eye the food.

"I guess so" I said. I throw a piece in the air and Wind Storm grabs it in the air before landing on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow watches her eat for a little before he started eating himself.

I smile but when I turn around I yelp. There stood Spirit. "Spirit how many time had I told you don't sneak up on me" I shout.

I sat down next to him and I pet him. He looks at me and I smile at me. "Hi old friend how are you" I ask. He lay down and started eyeing the meat. "I guess you're hungry" I said. I grab the meat and gave him. he may be hungry but he ate like a gentlemen.

I started eating as well but something was bugging the hell out of me. like how did Shadow and those hard meat got here. "Hey Shadow can I ask you something" I ask.

"What is it" I he said.

"Why did you come to Earth and why were you attack by those hard meat" I ask, "if it too personal then you don't need to tell me".

"No it nothing. I along with some young bloods were heading back to the clan when we were ambush by the bad blood. We fought but the young blood were killed. I was left fighting the bad blood but they had hard meat on their ship. They escape and killed the bad blood. I was left alone to fight. But as I fought I didn't know the ship was heading towards Earth" Shadow said, "and you know the rest".

"No. everything that I could to contact them was destroyed. If I get lucky my brother will come looking for me" he said.

"What your brother name" I ask.

"Dark" he said.

"So your struck here on Earth for a while. Well you could stay with me for a while" I said.

"I will like that thank you, Night Claw" he said.

"No problem" I said with a smile. We stay silence as we ate. Wind Storm will come and peck for food or Spirit will ask for more food. It was a peaceful afternoon. Now what I was thinking of letting Shadow stay with me. It something that my mother will do actually.

_**Review **_


	8. Chapter 8

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 8

The next morning I wake up to Shadow combing my hair again. I felt my eye twitch madly before I psuh Shadow right off. He roars in surprise as he fall off he bed and slam to the floor. I'm just surprise that he didn't fall through the floor. I had nothing today so I guess I'll just relax today. I stay in my PJ while I got my breakfast before walking to the basement.

I sit in my beanbag chair as Spirit was sleeping on the sofa. I yawn before I turn on my large flat screen TV. It turns on to the News and what they say almost made me spite out my apple juice.

"On Monday night the police had found a dead body that was skin and was missing the head. Police weren't able to tell as to who this victim is but early today they had the tests as to who this victim is. His name is Trent Rio"

Suddenly a picture of Trent was shown on the screen. "Police are still searching for Trent's murder but for safety for the Stone Hill. Don't say out late at night and this is Amy Wise reporting you from Stone Hill back to you Bill".

"Crap I forgot about Trent, think Claw think. Ok the cops will come to ask you questions since you know Trent. How Trent bug you and cops might think it was you. When it was Shadow who kill Trent but I can't tell them that" I mumble, "good thing I'm a good liar. I could pull this off. Just got to keep Shadow and Sprit hidden while the cops are here. But one of the cops is Trent's older brother Kent Rio. It might be a bit hard if came".

Well I got to tell Shadow about it. Sprit already knows the whole thing. Search for Shadow and I found him in my trophy room. I saw that he was cleaning my trophies. I notice that half my trophies are clean and they are much cleaner than ever. Shadow really cleans them and even fixes them. Like my older ones they were dirty and almost falling apart but now they look to be new.

"Wow great work better than I could do any day" I said.

"You're trophies look dirty and since I don't have any else to do" Shadow said.

"well thanks Shadow" I said.

"It an honor to clean your trophies" he said.

"Sure oh I need to tell you something" I said.

"What is it" he ask.

"since you killed Trent well the cops are looking for his murder AKA you. They don't know it that it was you so they are going around and questioning to everyone. Anyway here on Earth, murder is a serious crime" I said, "Since I hated Trent they will think I was the one to kill him. the pushiment for murder is life in jail or death".

"I will fight them all if meaning to protect you" Shadow said.

That kinda took me off guard as not many people will stay up for me. since people I am a freak and just Kate's little sister or her little shadow that no one want to know. That not the point now.

"Well that sweet but stay here till the cops leave. That goes for you too Sprit" I said. Sprit look at me with only one eye but I could clearly see it as it say. "I know do I look stupid before" before falling back to sleep.

"I don't know when the police will-"I was cut off by the doorbell. "Well speak of the devils".

I get to the door and I take a deep breath to calm myself down before I open the door with a bright smile. In my mind I scream as I saw Kent and I try my hardest to not frown. "hello can I help you" I said.

I smile as I saw Sky, Skylar's older brother who is like a big brother to me. he awesome with his red eyes and wild flaming hair. "Good morning Ms. Claw" Sky said.

I roll my eyes at me. "Sky we grew up together and you are like my brother so you don't have to act like this" I said.

"nice to see you too Claw" Sky said.

"and there is Sky I know and love" I said with a smirk.

"ha, ha, ha very funny now my partner and I were wondering when was the last time you seen Trent" he ask.

"since Monday night when he was bugging the hell out of me before Big Max kick him out" I said, "never see him since".

"LIES" Kent shout, "my brother had always been a pain to you so you finally snap and killed him. did you murder my brother".

I fake gasp with very wide eyes. "T-trent was…m-murder" I whimper with fake tears.

"don't give me that shit, you killed my brother now admit it" he shout.

I just wanted to kick his ass but instead I kept my act and cry. "I-I didn't…know Trent was murder. I just found out. I know Trent is a big pain but I will never kill him. I will never kill another human being" I cry.

"Kent that enough go back to the car" Sky shout.

"But-" Kent said.

"NOW!" Sky order.

"Fine" Kent mumble. He glare at me before leaving while I cry.

Sky then hug me and I cry on his chest while he rub my back. "Hey it alright Jessie. Relax no more crying. You know I don't like seeing you crying" he said.

I sniff a couple of times. "You a great brother" I said.

"So no more crying" he ask.

I sniff before wiping the rest of my fake tears. "No more crying" I said with a big smile.

"That my girl" he said, "but can you answer some questions for me".

"Sure come in" I said.

We come to the living room and Sky asks me questions while I answer some of them. We drank some coffee and talk something else. When we were done I walk him to the door. "Well Sky I hope you find the murder" I said. Not.

"Yeah me too" Sky said. I hope you don't. he smile at me, "well I'll catch you around".

"Say hi to Sky for me" I said.

"Will do bye" he said.

"Bye" I said. I watch him get into his police car before driving off. once I couldn't see the car anymore. I walk back inside and I sigh in relief before I hear a growl.

I look up to see Shadow with his arms cross. I could feel the glare that he was giving me even though he wore a mask. "Who was that male" he growl.

"Relax that my best friend's older brother who is like a brother to me" I said

I notice him looking over my body and I cross my arms. "Eyes are up here buddy" I snarl.

"The other male yell at you and you had liquid run from your eyes" he said.

"Oh that was crying it a emotion that mean sadness or a great deal of pain" I said.

I yelp as I was turn around like a little doll as Shadow look over my body searching for something. "are you hurt did he hurt you I will have his head and give it to you to reclaim your honor" Shadow said.

"no he didn't hurt I am fine I'm not hurt. Kent is just a ass like his younger brother Trent was. I wish he was kill but I don't want cops all over me" I said.

Shadow wrap his arms around me and he growl slightly. "You humans are strange" he said.

"Aren't we all strange in our own ways" I said.

"I guess so" Shadow said.

I smile as I roll my eyes. Suddenly the door open and walk in…

_**Review **_


	9. Chapter 9

Keep Moving

_**Please note I do not own Aliens/Predator only my ocs**_

_**Enjoy**_

Chapter 9

I stare wide eyes at Skylar as she stare at us with no emotions but I could bet she was paincing inside. she look at Shadow and I step away from Shadow. "Skylar I could explain" I said.

"So Claw who your friend" she ask.

I didn't know what to say as Skylar could always know that I'm lying. I'm lucky that Sky doesn't see through my lies. "So are you going to explain who your friend is or he your alien boyfriend. For sure as hell know he is not from Earth" Skylar said.

I blush and I blush deep when Shadow ask. "What a boyfriend".

Before Skylar could answer I cover her mouth. "It nothing" I said. I yelp as I back away, "Skylar you bitch".

"I know and don't forget it" Skylar said.

"You don't have to bite me" I shout.

"Well I am a bitch so don't do that" she shout, "so are you going to start explaining or what".

I glare at her before I sigh and started explaining everything. When I was done she was looking at Shadow in awe. "That is so awesome and I love you man for killing that asshole Trent" Skylar cheer, "and I thought it was old man John that kill him"

"You think John kill everything" I said.

"He kill my dog" she shout.

"That not a whole reason or proof that he kill him" I said.

"Ok whatever so anyway what do you want to do" she ask, "hand to hand combat or a movie".

"I'm tired" I said.

"So movie it is" Skylar said, "hey Shadow do you want to watch a movie".

"What a movie" he ask.

"Well it times to teach you" Skylar said as he push him to the basement. I don't know how she pushing him since he like a building while she a little ant, "CLAW MAKE SOME POPCORN"

"OK" I shout. I make some popcorn before going to the basement. I saw Skylar talking while going through my DVD closet. I jump over the sofa before sitting down with the popcorn in my lap.

"Oh hey Claw" she said before grinning, "I think you will maybe like this Shadow". She pull out 10000BC before putting it in the DVD player.

We watch the movie and Shadow enjoy some of it but kept saying something about bad blood humans or that not how you hunt. Some along the line but overall he enjoy it and he will enjoy hunting some of the animals the entire movie but Skylar told him that they are dead.

We watch a couple of movies until it was night. Skylar yawn while I rub my eyes. "boy I'm I dog tired" she said, "I CALL THE BED".

I will of fall to the floor but Shadow hold onto me. "SKYLAR" I shout.

"TOO LATE I GOT YA BED. YA HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR NOW" she shout, "GOOD NIGHT".

I growl. "NIGHT BITCH" I shout.

"AH I LOVE YOU TOO CLAW" she shout.

I huff as I cross my arms. "Forget it I'm too tired to fight over the bed" I mumble.

I yawn before I lay in my bean bag chair and once I was relax I knockout.

When I woke up the next day I found myself curl up on top of Shadow. I glare at him as he was sleeping away. I was careful and silence to get away from him. I glare at him one more time before walking away to the kitchen. I pour me some tea before I sigh as I get on my lap top. I drink some of my tea as I wait for my lap top to load up. I put my tea down just as my eyes threaten to fall as I started thinking.

"Don't you dare cry Claw" I mumble. I look out the window and I watch one or two cars drive by my house. Suddenly I was pull back to my past.

_**Flash Back **_

_I got out of school early and I ran along with Skylar to the bank were my mom work. We race over and we laugh at each other. We slip in, out, and around the people in the bank. They will laugh or yell at us but we will say we were sorry. We both playfully scream just as we were both pick up. _

"_Hey now my little she devils how are ya" _

"_Kevin" we cheer. _

_Kevin is Skylar's older brother who older then Sky as to right now is in college. Kevin also the chief of police and everyone love him. we both laugh as Kevin play as a air plane. "have you seen my mommy, Kevin" I ask. _

"_Sure have she was just getting off work" he said, "speaking of which I could see her from here". _

_I smile as I saw her. "MOMMY" I shout. _

_She turns around in confusing before smiling at me. Kevin walk over to her with us in his arms. He had a playful serious face as he hand me into my mom's arms. "Madam I believe this is your baby" he said with a grin. _

"_Thank you officer and was my baby ditch school" she said. _

"_NO" Skylar and I shout. _

"_We are good girls" Skylar said. _

"_We got out early today" I said with a giggle. _

_She fake gasp. "Oh my gosh that is so right how can I forget that" she said with a smile. We all laugh but it stop as the doors slam open. _

"_EVERYONE ON THE GROUND OR GET THEIR HEAD BLOW OFF". Everyone scream as three men with guns ran in. "I SAY GET ON THE GROUND"_

_Everyone did but Kevin, Skylar, mom and I were in a corner so they didn't saw us. Kevin with his finger over his lips told us to be quiet. We slowly get onto the ground and we watch as Kevin pull out a gun. Skylar almost scream as one of the men came over to us but I cover her mouth and she cover mine. The man came over but before he could say anything, Kevin strike like a snake and knock out the man. he drag the man under a table before taking his shot gun. _

"_Call 911" Kevin whisper to my mother. _

_She nod before calling. I watch as Kevin sneak up another man before knocking him out. he then sign everyone to get up which they did. We were the last one leaving but suddenly I hear Skylar scream. I turn around to see the man holding Skylar with a gun against her head. _

"_Don't move or this girl get it" he shout. _

"_Let her go" Kevin shout. _

"_Make me cop" he growl, "now get rid of the shot gun". _

_Kevin put the shot gun to the ground before kicking it away. "There the gun gone now let her go" he demand. _

"_I don't think so co-OW" he shout. Skylar bite his hand hard that he bleed and she made a run for it. "WHY YOU BRAT". I watch in horror as he aim the gun at the Skylar. _

"_NO" Kevin shout. _

_I watch in horror as the man shoot at Skylar but I saw Kevin leap at the second. The shot rang out and blood spill everywhere. Skylar scream before yelling at Kevin to get up. _

"_How could you, monster in front of two children" my mom shout. _

_My mom hold on to me tight and I try to hid from the man. "SHUT UP" he shout. _

_There was another gun shot and my mom scream in pain. I look in horror as I saw red all over me. I froze as I watch my mom fall to her side. _

"_Mommy" I whisper. _

"_I love you baby" she whisper, "you and your father and sister". She didn't say anything more as she stop moving and became solid as a rock. _

_I hear the police coming but I didn't care as I look at my mother and Kevin who was a like my brother. Both not moving and their eyes wide open but I didn't see a spark of life in them. I look at the man who did this. "How could you" I whisper. _

_He growl before pulling off his mask. He had dirty brown/red hair, pale skin and amber eyes but in my eyes they were blood red. I watch as he run off and I fall to my knees before I started crying. _

"_**MOMMY"**__ I scream. _

_**End of Flashback**_

I was sobbing my heart out from the memory and I felt arms around me as well crying. I saw it was Skylar as she hold me and cry at the same time. "Out of all the people at that fucking bank why them" Skylar ask.

"No why did he kill? Why steal?" I said.

"Why isn't there a damn answer" she shout.

"Why don't we find this mother fucker and kill him" I growl.

"We search but we never found him" she said.

"I'm not giving up" I shout.

I get on my lap top before searching that murder. Sky, Skylar and I search everywhere for this killer. We were lucky to get a name but no luck on where the hell he is. But like I say I wasn't giving up on finding him and getting my revenge.

"what are you doing".

I flinch and snap around to see Shadow. "looking for someone" I mumble before I return back to the lap top.

"who" he ask.

"the man that kill my mother" I growl.

"and my brother" Skylar said.

"we been searching for a long time but we never found him" I said with a sigh. I rub my eye before I drink a little of my tea.

"I believe I could find him" Shadow said.

I spit out my tea before I look at him. "how" I ask.

"I am a elite hunter, I could hunt anything" Shadow said, "for sure I could find a ooman male".

"Well will you find him so we could go kill him" Skylar said.

"Are you able to hunt" he ask.

"Bubby you don't know me and I been with Claw for a long time so whatever she learn I learn it too so duh I know how to hunt" she shout.

"calm down Skylar" I said. I'm close yet still far.

"well does the hunt start" Shadow ask.

"Skylar call your brother as we are going hunting" I said.

_**Review **_


End file.
